


Behind Closed Doors

by Ichigo_Raihan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bottom Nezu | Piers, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Knuckle City | Hammerlocke (Pokemon), M/M, Oral Sex, Top Kibana | Raihan, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_Raihan/pseuds/Ichigo_Raihan
Summary: With the start of the annual Gym Challenge, Piers decides to pay a visit to Raihan in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first M/M fanfiction as well as my first NSFW fanfiction, so this is really exciting! I decided to use two of my favorite characters from Pokemon SWSH, so I really hope you guys enjoy it. If you have any critiques, comments, or concerns, you're more than welcome to comment on this! Thanks for reading!  
> P.S. Should I make a Twitter account for this stuff? I really want to get back into reading and writing fanfictions again!  
> EDIT: I made a Twitter! You can follow me at @Ichigo_Raihan !

The city of Hammerlocke never ceased to amaze Piers whenever he came to visit. In comparison to the small town of Spikemuth, the vast and ornate buildings around him made him feel like he was walking royalty.

Piers enjoyed the substantial amount of free time he had after retiring from his position as the Dark-type gym leader. Apart from the weekly concerts he performed in back in Spikemuth, he didn’t have to worry about the remaining influx of trainers that would flock to him for the Gym Challenge anymore.

But that didn’t stop other people from recognizing him in public. Even though he was no longer officially a Gym Leader, walking out in the open was a dangerous maneuver that he had come to learn from. Seeing the crowds flock to him in public didn’t feel the same as the ones that would come to attend the concerts he held. He loved all his fans, but he didn’t love the attention he would receive when all he would want was an iced coffee from the coffee shop.

In order to prevent any potential public breakouts, Piers came into Hammerlocke City ready. He had his hair pulled up into a tight bun so he could fit it into the gray hoodie he had pulled over his head, with black, skin-tight jeans and accented sneakers to accommodate his outfit. In the mirror he did appear a bit strange, but at least it would help prevent people from noticing him in the large city.

Piers walked towards the front of the entrance of Hammerlocke Stadium, turning his head right and left before jumping over the bushes and scurrying towards a side entrance of the gym. Luckily with the recent announcement of the start of the Gym Challenge, there were currently no gym challengers at Hammerlocke Stadium, and he managed to sneak past the area with ease. The former gym leader approached a wooden door and looked around once more before knocking on the door with his fist.

Piers’s tense expression softened when the door opened, and he was greeted by a warm embrace and a gentle kiss on the lips.

“Hey, Raihan,” he mumbled, looking up at the taller man. The Dragon-type gym leader was dressed in his usual gym uniform and hoodie, which Piers took to stuffing his hands inside of the hoodie’s pockets.

Raihan chuckled, pulling the hood off Piers’s head. “You look like you’re about to rob a bank with this get-up,” he bantered, dragging his fingers into the former Gym leader’s hair. Piers leaned into his touch as he felt Raihan tug his hair out of the tight bun he had placed it in, relishing the familiar feeling of his locks dropping past his shoulders.

“Anything to help me from getting spotted out in the open,” he replied, pulling his hands out of Raihan’s hoodie’s pockets. Piers followed Raihan into the side entrance, taking a quick glance behind him to check if anyone had seen the two of them. With the coast clear, he sighed in relief and took the familiar path up a set of rocky stairs towards Raihan’s quarters.

“The Gym trainers and I are going to have a quick meeting over how we’re going to be handling the Gym Challenge this year,” Raihan said, gesturing to the double doors that led to his office as they ascended the stairs. “I can meet you back in my bedroom once I’m done. I promise it won’t take long.”

Piers immediately narrowed his eyes, trailing behind Raihan as the dragon tamer attempted to walk towards his office. “Mmm, but I want to spend as much time with you before you start getting busy,” he trilled, intertwining his hand with Raihan’s. “Especially after traveling _all_ this way from Spikemuth.”

Raihan pursed his lips, letting the former Gym leader guide him towards the office. “I wouldn’t want my Trainers to get any ideas,” he faltered, gazing down at Piers. “What if they think you’ll try to give your sister some ideas for her own Gym Challenge?”

Piers shook his head and laughed lightly. “Marnie doesn’t need any of those weather tactics you have up your sleeve,” he replied. “Besides, I can just stay right here.” Letting go of Raihan’s hand, he walked over to the large, antique wood desk at the end of the office, sliding his fingers along the top. With a swift turn, he reached the other side of the desk, turning around before sliding down it with his back. “They won’t be able to see me from here, anyways.”

Raihan peered over the desk where Piers was sitting, raising an eyebrow in interest. “I guess they really can’t see you from back here,” he mused, laughing at how small Piers looked beside the desk. He looped around and took a seat in the large chair beside the desk, scooting himself slightly inward. “Just promise you keep what we say in this meeting a secret. No telling Marnie anything, alright?”

Piers snorted, playfully sticking his tongue out at the dragon tamer. “Your secrets are safe with me,” he said, standing up to plant a quick peck on Raihan’s cheek. “I’ll be here for your moral support.”

Raihan smiled and ruffled Piers’s hair before straightening himself in his chair and calling for his Trainers to come into his office. Piers crossed his legs as he heard pairs of footsteps enter and stop a few feet away from the desk, which he assumed were the three trainers who worked under Raihan at Hammerlocke’s Gym.

“Sebastian, Aria, Camilla,” the Dragon-type gym leader greeted. The four of them exchanged hellos, and Piers glanced down as Raihan began to lightly tap his foot against the floor. The meeting started off with them discussing the prospective trainers who were participating in the challenge this year and if they wanted to change any of their battle techniques this time around.

As one of the gym trainers began to suggest utilizing sandstorms into the Gym Challenge, Piers suppressed a sigh and put his head in his hands. He didn’t know how much longer this meeting was going to last for, and at this point, he was going to bore himself to death.

 _Let’s make this interesting,_ Piers thought, a small smile curling over his lips. Making sure he didn’t hit himself against the desk, he sneakily crawled into the knee hole of the desk, savoring the view he had of Raihan’s legs from where he was. He slowly snaked his hands around the dragon tamer’s thighs, earning an immediate jolt in surprise from him. Piers toyed around with the fabric of Raihan’s shorts, dragging his fingers to graze against his inner thighs.

The former Gym leader brought his gaze upwards as he heard Raihan stumble around a couple of words, causing his trainers to raise their concern.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Raihan stammered, his legs beginning to tremble underneath the desk. “Just a gust of cold air passed, that’s all.”

Piers snickered lightly, knowing that his master plan was only just getting started. He hooked his slender fingers around the waistband of Raihan’s shorts, silently exhaling as he pulled them down and sprung the dragon tamer’s cock free.

 _Fuck, you’re this hard and I haven’t even gotten to toying with your dick yet,_ he thought, inaudibly humming to himself as he traced a finger along the tip of Raihan’s entrance. Raihan’s member twitched happily in response, and Piers swiped his tongue over his finger to taste the precum that had leaked out of his partner.

 _Mmm, what a pervert._ The former Gym leader proceeded to wrap his hand around Raihan’s dick, giving a couple of hearty pumps as he teasingly lapped his tongue on the tip of his head.

Above the desk, Raihan clenched a fist and gritted his teeth in exasperation at the pleasure that began to flood his senses. He cleared his throat and continued his explanation on how the Double Battles that they would partake in would go before a gasp left his lips. The dragon tamer immediately put a hand over his mouth to prevent any other lewd noises from escaping his lips, and he quickly looked down to see that Piers had plunged his mouth onto his cock. Piers returned the look with a quick wink before returning to his work of bobbing his head up and down Raihan’s shaft.

 _You’ll pay for this later, Piers,_ Raihan thought, a scowl forming under his hand as he suppressed himself from making more noise.

“Raihan, are you alright?”

Sebastian’s voice brought Raihan back to his senses, and he hastily moved his hand away from his mouth.

“I-I’m sorry, I think I just had the greatest idea,” he stammered, beginning to panic as he thought of a quick excuse for his sudden outburst. The immense pleasure of Piers’s tongue slurping up his cock was not helping him at all.

“What if we expanded our Pokémon pool by… by giving them items to hold off against the weather?” Raihan exclaimed, snaking one of his hands under the desk. His hand rested on Piers’s head, where he proceeded to dig his fingers into his partner’s hair. “That way we don’t have to worry about different Pokémon getting damaged from the w-weather.” The dragon tamer’s last words were strained as he felt Piers’s hands reach for his balls, giving them a tight squeeze. Fuck, feeling this good right in front of all his Trainers didn’t seem right to him. But Piers knew just how to make him squirm.

The three trainers looked at each other for a moment, their faces struck with awe. “Wow, Raihan, I would have never thought of that!” Aria commented, pulling out her Rotom phone and jotting down some notes.

“You’re right, the Safety Goggles would be perfect for that,” Camilla added, adjusting her glasses and writing down her own notes on her Rotom phone as well. “And if anything, we would only need one of our Pokémon to wear them during their battles.”

Raihan exchanged a strained nod with his Trainers, guiding Piers’s head onto his dick with his hand as the former Gym leader fully took in his length in his mouth. “I’m g-glad you guys think it’s a good idea,” he blurted, biting his lip to suppress another moan. “Y-You three can brainstorm Pokémon you want to use in the challenge and let me know. We can meet here at the same time tomorrow so we can finalize our Gym Challenge.”

The three trainers in front of Raihan nodded in agreement and bid their goodbyes, exiting Raihan’s office quarters. Raihan stilled himself in his chair and waited for the footsteps to dissipate before abruptly standing up, tightly gripping Piers’s hair and yanking him off his shaft.

“You have a lot of nerve almost making me cum in front of all of my trainers,” Raihan growled, narrowing his eyes. His cock twitched at the absence of Piers’s mouth, but the dragon tamer chuckled as he began to think of what he wanted to do next to him.

Piers winced as Raihan tugged his hair and brought him to his eye-level, but he returned the glare with a smirk. “A shame I couldn’t help you finish,” he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out at Raihan. His pout was met with darkened eyes, and he reached down to his tightening pants to touch his growing erection. Hearing Raihan’s strained noises from underneath the desk had begun to turn him on as well.

Raihan swatted Piers’s hand away from his pants, using the opportunity to push him up against the desk. A small whimper escaped Piers’s lips as Raihan pulled his hands over his head. How roughly Raihan treated him in times like this only made things even more exciting.

“I’ll take care of you down there soon enough, don’t you worry,” the dragon tamer murmured. Raihan was quick to unzipping Piers’s jeans before yanking them off, the fabric dropping to the floor as the two of them exchanged a wet kiss. Piers let out a shaky moan into the kiss, giving Raihan the opportunity to slide his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together erotically, and Piers eventually pulled away to gasp for air.

Raihan moved his head downwards and trailed his tongue along Piers’s slender neck. His teeth followed suit, nipping at his skin and eliciting another whine from the person below him. When he was happy with the mark that he had left on his neck, he lapped on the mark hungrily, moving to the other side of his neck to do the same.

Piers struggled to move his hands under Raihan’s grip, wanting to hold on to any part of his partner. “P-Please….” he whimpered, his green eyes meeting Raihan’s cyan ones. His pleas were cut off as Raihan bit into his neck, the dragon tamer humming a quiet “no” into his skin.

“This is your punishment for playing around with me for too long, love,” the taller man breathed, pulling Piers’s lips into another kiss. The two’s lips eventually separated, a trail of saliva the only thing connecting them together.

Piers’s breath hitched as he felt Raihan’s cock rest against his entrance. He always forgot how large his partner was, and he was always worried about how he would get torn apart in the bedroom by him. But with the built tension from today, he was more than welcome to take all of Raihan’s length.

Raihan teasingly rubbed the tip of his length onto Piers’s entrance before plunging inside of him, earning a loud moan from the former Gym leader. Raihan used one of his hands to keep Piers’s hands up and led his other hand down to his hips, admiring how easy it was for him to slide inside of his partner.

“Fuck, you’re such a little slut, aren’t you,” the dragon tamer growled, licking his lips. He left no room to relax as he started with rough pumps, smiling widely as he felt Piers writhe in pleasure in his grasp.

Piers could feel every inch of Raihan’s cock sliding inside of him, and he didn’t bother keeping his voice down as another moan of pleasure left his lips. “I-I am a slut…” he admitted, looking down at himself as he watched Raihan’s length harshly plunge into him. The feeling of his insides getting stretched out only turned him on even further, and he whimpered as his own cock begged for any sort of touch.

As if on cue, Raihan slid his hand up to Piers’s length, heartily pumping his cock in his large hand. He dragged his nails along the former Gym leader’s shaft, causing Piers to groan in pleasure at the jolts of pain that reached his cock. He continued to eagerly pump into Piers, admiring the wet noises that came out of the two of their bodies connecting with each other.

Raihan pulled his other hand away from Piers to let his hands free, allowing Piers to wrap his arms around his neck. He tangled his fingers into his lover’s hair, feeling his cock begin to twitch inside of him as he was nearing his release.

Piers took notice of this, using his own hips to grind against Raihan’s large cock. “I’ll cum just for you, Rai,” he breathed, mewling loudly as Raihan began to quicken his pace. The former Gym leader longed to be filled up to the brim by him, wanting him to bury his cock inside of him and dump all of his hot, sticky cum into his asshole.

With a couple of harsh pumps, Raihan came undone, pulsing inside of Piers as he reached his release. Piers cried out and followed suit, his cock squirting his love juices onto both of their faces as he rode out his high.

The two of them breathed heavily against each other, neither of them moving as Raihan’s cum slowly leaked down Piers’s thigh. The dragon tamer eventually pulled himself out of Piers’s entrance, exhaling as his cock squirted more cum onto Piers’s face.

“Very classy,” Piers said after a couple of heavy breaths, using his fingers to wipe the cum off of his face. He locked eyes with Raihan as he slurped his seed off his fingers, earning a huff from his partner. “Maybe I should get punished by you more often.”

Raihan laughed, reaching over to one of his desk drawers to pull out a small towel. “Maybe you should,” he mused, moving back to Piers and wiping their love juices off of him. “Meet tomorrow again?”

Piers’s smile turned into a grin, and he pulled Raihan into a warm kiss. “Oh, you bet,” he replied, ruffling Raihan’s hair.


End file.
